Maple Treeway
Maple Treeway is a course in Mario Kart Wii. In this course, you'll be driving through leaves, treetops, and more while avoiding the two Wigglers that are up there. Piles of leaves can be found everywhere. They may contain a Mushroom, Banana, or rarely a Starman. The race is set at autumn, which is why they're so many leaves. In the background are Barrels, houses, and lets not forget TREES and more TREES! There is a cannon in a treetop that shoots you far away to another treetop. As you exit the treetops you will make a U-turn leading to the Wiggler area. Wigglers act as obstacles. They walk around or stand there for a while. They bounce back players if they crash into them. It is easy to fall off branches if you drift incorrectly. There are times when you are driving on the branches, or treetops. Maple Treeway is a long course but not directly difficult. You must have caution, however, on this course. Item Boxes and Boost Pads can be found here. Take Boost Pads with ease or... "Mamma Mia!". Maple Treeway is mostly a dirt path. Course Layout ﻿ When the race begins, the player will go down a slight downhill curve, and go through the very first set of Item Boxes. After the Item Boxes, the player will make a curve left which leads to a Barrel Cannon that will blast the player into an incoming treetop, directly through the leaves and branches of the tree. The player will land back on to the road where he will turn right and through some leaf piles. Some leaf piles may reveal a Banana, however, it is possible for a Mushroom or Star to fly out from the scattered leaf pile. After this part, the player will then exit the insides of the tree and will see a large branch. The player will make a U-turn toward a large circular-area with two Wigglers on it. The turn on the branch is very tight and the player can possibly fall off both sides if he drifts incorrectly. In the large circular area, the two Wigglers trot about on their own and there are some more leaf piles for the player to drive through. The player should drive through this area, avoiding the Wigglers (crashing into them puts you at a halt, and it is very difficult to escape). After the Wiggler area, the player will make a slight dropping right turn on a branch which has two Boost Pads on them. The player may also fall off here, so he must be very careful where to use the Boost Pads. Also, if the player is very slow, he will fall off before the curve with a half-pipe ramp since there is a small is a small gap in between the Boost Pad sections and the section with the half-pipe ramp in it. In the section with the half-pipe ramp in it, the player will make a curve that leads right with a small crevice that he can fall into. On the ramp are Item Boxes that the player can use. After that area, the track is very straight, with more leaf piles in it. After the player drives straight for a little bit, he will drive across a narrow bridge, which makes it easier for opponents in heavy Karts or Bikes to knock lighter opponents in lighter Karts or Bikes off the course. After the bridge is a ramp with a Boost Pad on it. The player can do a trick on that ramp and land on one more thick branch. The player will then make a slight turn to the left, there is a wavy bridge, which is actually a net, where the player can perform tricks on. The A.I. (artificial intelligence of computers) tends to fall off in this area of the course, and the wavy bridge may also throw the player off the course when performing stunts. The player will land into the land or water (most likely, it is water) below and Lakitu must rescue him, making him waste time and lose his position, most likely. After the bridge, the player will go straight down a straight path with two tree roots obscuring the path. The player may perform a trick if he manages to drive off them like a ramp. After the roots, the player will reach the finish line. Congrats! You're ready for your second lap! Category:Mario Kart Wii courses